Playing Matchmaker
by A Visionary Skeptic
Summary: Kuki's old friend from Japan is coming to visit. When she sees how obvious Kuki and Wally's love for each other is, she decides to take matters in her own hands. My first fanfic! 3/4 with a few hints of 2/5 Now going under editing. Eventually...
1. Kimi

**I'm alive, blah blah blah, ect. ect.**

**I've decided to edit Playing Matchmaker. I going to try to strain out as much n00bness as possible. Also, Kimi was becoming a Mary-Sue so I need to save her before she goes to far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my original character, Kimi.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"YAY!" screamed Numbuh 3 as she finished reading her letter. "Kimi's coming to visit me!" She was jumping up and down on the sofa, continuously flipping midair, much to the annoyance of a certain blonde Aussie.

"Numbuh 3! Could ya please stop jumping so much? I can barely concentrate here!" he said with a thick layer of frustration.

"Yeah, because of course you need a lot of concentration when it comes to watching commercials." Numbuh 5 teased. Numbuh 2 reached up from his comic books to give the French girl a high five. She was lazily reading a magazine when her close friend and teammate had her hyper burst of energy. "What are you yelling about anyway, Numbuh 3?"

After she finally calmed down, she began her announcement. "My friend from Japan is coming here to Cleveland to visit. I visit her every time I go to Japan to see family. Oh we're gonna have so much fun! I can't wait for her to see the tree house!"

"That's great Numbuh 3," interrupted Numbuh 1, looking as serious as ever, "But where exactly is she staying? Because this is not a hotel, or did you forget that?"

"Umm I kind of told her that if she ever visited me she could stay in my room. But that's not a problem, right?" Numbuh 3 asked, looking very sheepish. "Can she sleepover in my room? Please?" after pulling out her deadliest weapon, the puppy dog eyes of innocence, Nigel couldn't help but say a reluctant yes.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you need to clean your room out to make room for her. Unless you want her to sleep on your stuffed animals the whole time she's here?" Kuki's eyes widened in surprise as she took in Abby's advice. She hadn't realized how messy her room was. She didn't want Kimi to see it like that! Kuki took off running to her room as fast as possible to get ready for Kimi's arrival.

"You know," said the British operative, "now that I think about it, the whole tree house could use some sprucing up. At least for Numbuh 3's sake we should make this place look presentable for her friend." This was followed by approvment of everyone except Wally.

"Why do I have to clean up too? She's just another cruddy girl! Besides if she's gonna be spending time with Kuki the whole time what would she care of a little mess?" complained Numbuh 4.

"Oh stop your whining Numbuh 4 If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." joked Numbuh 2.

* * *

_One week later:_

Looking up at the tree house, she just couldn't believe that she wasn't dreaming. Kuki said to look for a huge tree house but Kimi never imagined it would be _this_ big! She had no idea how to get inside and she wasn't about to try the front door of the house connected to it. She was way too proud, of what, not even she knew. So she just sat there. And she waited. And she waited. And she waited some more until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She just _had _to see her best friend. So she did something _no one_ should ever do. She broke into the tree house.

Climbing on top of the roof of the house was easier than the next part: getting up the tree. She was receiving quite a few odd looks from onlookers but she did her best to ignore them. Kimi analyzed the large trunk. There were some cracks and grooves of fixed battle scars big enough to fit her fingers in without getting them stuck. Even though she had never really rock climbed, she had seen others do so. What could be so hard about it?

With her two carryon bags over her shoulder and her backpack, of course, on her back, she began to climb. It took awhile for her to the top, two hours and a half to be exact. When she reached the top she had to stop to collect her breath. She waited until her arms stopped throbbing to continue. On the porch of the tree house there were a couple of deck chairs and a table but no one in sight. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello? Kuki? Are you here?" she called out nervously. Moving farther into the doorway she saw a multicolored light reflecting off of the picture frames hanging on the wall. Guessing that meant the TV was on she continued to the next room.

Inside the room was the whole sector V. They hadn't noticed her yet. If they did, they definitely wouldn't have been arguing. With an amused look on her face she decided to watch until it was time for her to make a grand entrance.

"Numbuh 4! Why can't you at least clean up your room before she comes?" asked Kuki obviously exasperated. "She's gonna be here any minute!"

"Why do I have to clean up my room? It's not like she's stayin' there!" complained Numbuh 4. Kimi was able to guess by his accent that he was Wally.

"Here they go again. This is the fifth time this week that they've been at it!" said a boy wearing a flying helmet with goggles. Instantly Kimi knew he was Numbuh 2. Looking at the other two it was easy to see who was who. The bald kid with the sunglasses was obviously Numbuh 1. Kuki had told her everything about how he was made fun of his "giant butt". While stifling a laugh from thinking about that memory she was able to identify Numbuh 5 as the African American girl with the French braid and the red cap. Just looking at her you could tell she was as cool as you could get.

"Numbuh Foooouuuurrrr!" Why are you being so difficult?" complained Kuki. She was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Becaaaauuussseee, I don't want another cruddy girl screaming up the place!" he yelled, matching Numbuh 3's volume. Cruddy? Kimi was already cruddy in his opinion? The little shrimp didn't even know her yet!

" Well, excuse me but I'm not the one yelling!" snapped Kimi, for she was _very_ annoyed about being called cruddy. She inwardly grimaced that she ruined her chance for a breathtaking entrance.

"KIMI!" And with that, an unexpecting Kimi was tackled by a very excited Kuki. She gave her the hug of death but since Kimi's so used to that she just hugged her back.

"I missed you so much! By the way, why aren't there any stairs? I had to practically break into your tree house! Do you know how much climbing that it?" Kimi exclaimed with a laugh. If it wasn't such a happy moment, Numbuh 1 would have upset about his tree house's defensive flaws.

Everyone stared as Kimi promptly fell over on her back, finally feeling how heavy her bags became after climbing for so long. She laughed over the timing of her clumsiness and soon Kuki joined in. The rest of the Sector politely chuckled, not entirely comfortable with the newcomer.

"Hey girl," said Numbuh 5 after the two had stopped laughing," How about you put your stuff up and then we can all get to know you".

"Sounds good to me!" The cheery Asian said with a smile. Sector V had no idea how close they would all become.

Kimi was so relieved about being able to put down those heavy bags; she soon flopped down on the couch in the TV room. She couldn't help but wonder how high the ceiling was. It was pretty quiet and soon it would start to get awkward, so she did what anyone else would do. She introduced herself.

"Okay, so my name is Kimi Hayashi. I love traveling, training, and the color blue." She said while pointing to her outfit. Her long sleeved light blue shirt fit her, in contrast to Kuki's green sweatshirt. She had blue socks to go with her light orange and black sneakers. She did look like Numbuh 3 a bit. They had they same hair color, it was just styled differently. Kimi's hair was shoulder length but her bangs reached underneath her eyes. Running through them was a blue streak the same color of her shirt. Whenever she smiled was when she looked most like Kuki. Kimi seemed to show her tougher side more often and she wasn't as girly as Kuki. Then again, who could be as girly as Kuki? Her accent was a bit thicker, for she had been in Japan far longer than her friend.

"So," said Numbuh 4, "If you're not as girly as Kuki, how come you have a Rainbow Dorky?" He was pointing at the light blue rainbow monkey she had strapped onto her book bag.

"Well first of all, it was a gift from Kuki when she left Japan. I don't really collect Rainbow Monkeys. I don't see the point. I like the theme song, the cereal, and of course the movie. The movie was a lot better than I expected..." Kimi started to drone on a bit before rememering that she was suppossed to be answering his question.

She stopped talking about the movie and continued, "The collecting part was something I left up to Kuki. I just tagged along because we always had crazy times looking for the exact ones she wanted." Kimi and Kuki started laughing as they thought of a particular time when they broke into the store so she could be the first one to get the newest Rainbow Monkey, at that time of course. They ended up being thrown out by a security guard minutes before the store opened.

"Well, I think it's time _we_ introduced ourselves to you." began Numbuh 1.

"No need. Kuki has told me enough to figure out who you all are." She pointed first at Nigel, then Hoagie, then Abby, and finally Wally. "You're Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 4, otherwise known as Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and Shrimp."

"OI! I ain't no shrimp ya cruddy sheila!" Wally was visibly mad and without thinking, (as usual) he charged towards Kimi. She quickly grabbed both of his wrists and twisted them around until he was facing the other way. Unable to wriggle free, she kicked him into the couch. Wally straightened himself and turned to glare at her.

"Aww! He's so cute," and with that she gave Wally one of Kuki's world famous death hugs. Seeing him squirm she remembered that it was her friend he (secretly) liked receiving hugs from.

"Your conversation earlier was very interesting. You don't mind me asking why Wally was so angry, right?" she asked, strategizing what to say next.

"Oh, it was just about his attitude about helping clean up the tree house for when we were getting ready for your arrival." answered Numbuh 1.

"Hmm… sounds like someone is jealous. Afraid I might take _all_ of Kuki's attention. Her attention usually directed towards you?" she asked, waiting for his reaction. He started getting red in the face, partially from anger, partially something else. Thankfully for him, that was when everyone's stomachs started to growl.

"I guess that means all of you are hungry, huh? I'll go make something!" offered Kimi. She liked to cook.

"You don't have to do that! We can always order pizza." insisted Numbuh 3.

"And _how_ often do you all do that?" she asked, knowing the answer before they opened their mouths. All she had to do was look at their expressions. Guilty as charged. So before they could argue, she skipped towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna try making an American food. You all shall be my test subjects for this recipe for shrimp Alfredo!" she announced. Kimi turned her back before she could spot their skeptic glances. It's not like it would have put a dent in her spirit anyway.

* * *

**So far this is the only chapter that I've edited and updated. So, enjoy the rest on the fic's n00b ness for as long as you can because I swear I'm editing this whole thing. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Mystery

**And who was the mystery person? Well let's see! I'm in a rush so, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND. Only Kimi Hayashi.**

"Well, I hope it's ok if I ask you something else." The Spanish accent was unmistakable.

"I hope you don't mind telling me who the heck you are before you continue hitting on me best friend." replied Kimi even though the question was for Kuki. She wasn't sure of this guy.

"I'm sorry; I seemed to have forgotten my manners. My name is Ace." (I think you might know him as The Kid but I'm making his name Ace) He and Hoagie fist bumped so Kimi took that as a sign that he was ok. Any friend of Hoagie's has got to be nice. She smiled to show her approval while Numbuh 4 sulked in his seat.

"Anyway, Kuki, I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if-"he was suddenly cut off by a loud beeping coming from Nigel's pocket.

When he laid the tv remote shaped box on the table, it unfolded by itself until it was the size of a thick laptop. On the screen, Numbuh 362's face appeared along with Numbuh 86.

"Numbuh 1! There's an emergency call coming from the park playground. There has been a reported attack from a mysterious force. Investigate immediately."

"Why us?" complained Numbuh 3. She was annoyed at the interruption. She really wanted to know what Ace was going to say. Numbuh 4, on the other hand, was so relieved he couldn't wait to go. Ever since Ace had shown up, he was just itching to fight.

"Because, you dolt, YOU'RE the closest sector to the crime so GO!" yelled Numbuh 86.

"Let's hurry up and go before she decides to give us a lecture!" whispered Numbuh 2.

"Hey! I'm still here! Don't thing just because-"she was cut off when the communicator was suddenly shut closed. Everyone turned to look at Kimi who was whistling as if nothing had happened.

"Oops, did that just happen? I guess my hand just…slipped. I'd apologize but you guys need to hurry up and go!"

"Ok team, let's move out!" Numbuh 1 was in full-fledged leader mode now.

Since they didn't have to go very far, they quickly grabbed their weapons out of thin air (where do they keep them?), said goodbye to Ace (everyone except Wally. He just sulked), and ran as fast as they could to the playground. When they got there, it looked nothing like an attack.

There were couples everywhere. Some were swinging on swings, others doing other couple stuff. It was pretty sweet. If anything, it was a love attack. Crazy, huh?

"So… does this mean we can go?" asked Numbuh 5. She didn't see any reason to stay. Everyone looked happy.

"We should probably stay a bit. There was an emergency call. We should check to see if anyone's hurt." answered Numbuh 1. They checked everywhere but they didn't find anyone who needed help. They were just about to give up when a small voice piped up from behind the jungle gym.

"Is he gone?" asked the little girl. She was looking around nervously and was pale as can be. When she decided the coast was clear, she stepped out of her hiding spot. She had a cut on her shoulder and her clothes looked like she fell in the sandbox.

"Are you ok?" asked Kimi, "What happened that made you so scared?"

"Well, it was boys against girls and they were arguing, a-and it was because this one kid, h-he said that love was icky and stuff. Then this very scary person came a-and he shot everyone with arrows. I was trying to get away when I fell in the sand. He tried to hit me but it missed and," she started to cry, "I got away but everyone else didn't. Now everyone is acting all weird a-and, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she was really bawling now. Kimi tried to calm her down while Kuki took care of the cut.

"Hmm, what did this person look like?" asked Numbuh 1. This story sounded pretty suspicious. Who would shoot arrows at kids and why? How come the everyone seems all happy while the little girl is scared out of her wits?

"H-he was dressed in white. He had bows and arrows and he was very handsome but v-very scary. He seemed mad. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and h-he was tall. He had a locket that had a Q on it." a little color had returned to her face and she had started to breathe normally.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked Kimi.

"Rosalind." she answered meekly. She was definitely shy. They were about to let her go when Numbuh 5 noticed she had something in her hand.

"What's in your hand?" asked Numbuh 5. She held out her hand and the little girl placed the envelope in the square of her palm. There was a heart sticker on the side and on the front; _Conner_ was written in red ink. It was a Valentine.

"Where you planning on giving this to someone?" questioned Numbuh 4. He was as bored as can be. Wally was hoping to get to fight, not ask some stupid girl about Valentines. He decided that as soon as they got answers the sooner they could go.

She was just about to answer when a loud yell (polite way of saying _screech_) pierced through the air.

"_NIGIE!!!_" It was none other than…

Lizzie.

Luckily for, _Nigie_, his groan was undetected by his girlfriend. She ran towards him with fire in her eyes. She was obviously mad at him. For what? Who knows?

"Nigie! You didn't forget about our date tonight, did you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. This was going to be a hard one to get out of. If he broke another date with her again she'd never forgive him. She was still angry about their last _10_ dates being either cancelled or cut short. Sure she knew he had to save the kids of the world but that didn't mean he couldn't go on one uninterrupted date with her. Besides, Valentines Day's was coming up and she had to make sure he wouldn't forget.

"No of course not! I was just…uh…just about to leave?" the way he said the last part sounded more like a question than a statement. He just wanted to make it back to the tree house without the headache.

"Ok then, make sure you pick me up on time. You know how much I hate it when I'm waiting and when you finally pick me up the movie is almost over. Please don't forget?" now it was her time to pull out the puppy dog eyes. Nigel could only hope he wasn't burying himself into a hole. He doesn't own a shovel.

Before he could respond, Lizzie remembered that she had to pick up her dress. He sighed in relief only to turn around and see the look on his friend's faces.

"So, _Nigie_, I see ya have a hot date tonight." laughed Kimi. Soon everyone was cracking up. Even Rosalind was giggling.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're killing me." HE didn't find his situation amusing at all.

"We're not but Lizzie might if you're late." snickered Numbuh 2. It was so easy to tease Numbuh 1. He was always so uptight.

**Ok I had to cut this one short but I'll make it up to you next chapter(s)! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you all like my fan fic!**


	3. Practice

**Chapter 4! Yay! I think I'm getting better. **

**CAUTION: Fluff ahead. If extra sensitive to sweet fluff then I advise you to STOP READING IMMEDIATELY but review anyway. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or else I'd had all the time I needed on the computer to finish this.**

Once Numbuh 1 _finally_ left the tree house, it was time to relax.

Or not.

It took no time at all for Kimi to put on "As a Blonde" by Selena Gomez and start dancing. She and Kuki were jumping on Kuki's stuffed animal bed when they soon realized that it was wrong to hog all the fun to themselves, so they gathered everyone else and started their own dance party.

"Why is Numbuh 5 here again?" asked Abby. She could be getting some well deserved R&R time in.

"Just think of it as practice for the Valentines Dance!" advised Kimi. She knew she was running out of time. She needed to get everything ready and fast.

She started to explain how the practice dance would work. "Ok, so first I need to pair you guys up. Wally, you be with Kuki and Hoagie, you're with Abby."

"And what are _you_ going to do?" asked Numbuh 5. She knew this was just a way to get 3 and 4 together, but couldn't she be a waitress or something?

"I'm going to be the DJ" she replied.

"_Pssst! Wally!" _it was Kimi.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"During one of the songs, you nee to ask her!"

"Ask who, what?" he was confused.

An audible exhalation (a.k.a. she sighed)

"Ask Kuki to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with you!" Just then Kuki came over. Kimi quickly walked over to the speakers and her iPod.

"Uh…hi Kuki…" stammered Wally. He forgot to call her Numbuh 3. He could feel his face heat up when she smiled at him. Who knew the floor could be so interesting at moment like these?

"Ok, I think you've had enough of fast songs" What was Kimi talking about? She just started playing music!

"So…"continued Kimi, "it's time for a slow one!" 'Hey There Delilah' came on and the lights were dimmed. There where spotlights everywhere traveling across the room.

Oh no, Wally couldn't take this. He was just about to crawl back to his room when he saw Kuki. Her cheeks had a rosy glow to them as she looked at him hopefully. It all reminded him of when there were dancing at the Delightful's past parties. The first one, he was really into the music He and Kuki were amazing on the dance floor. They even had a spotlight just on them! The second time, they were slow dancing through a sea of teenagers. Kuki look so happy. Sure he was gagging the whole way, but, strangely he liked it.

"Yo Wally! Don't just stand there! Ask her to dance!"yelled Numbuh 2.

"Speak for yourself Hoagie!" retorted Kimi.

Both boys blushed sheepishly.

"So…uh Kuki? Do you want to… dance? asked Wally nervously.

She beamed. "Of course Wally!"

_She just called me Wally!_ he thought happily as he took Kuki's hand.

"Can't beat them then join them?" asked Hoagie. It was his weird way of asking Abby to dance. He started to ramble on and on getting more nervous by the second.

"Just shut up and dance." replied Abby with a playful roll of the eyes (???).

By the time they were on the dance floor, the song ended. _Jeez, they are so slow_, she thought as she quickly put on 'Catch Me' by Demi Lovato.

Kuki was ecstatic. She was slow dancing with Wally and he wasn't even gagging! There were dancing as if they had been practicing all their lives. Every time their eyes met she could feel her face heating up. She closed her eyes in pure bliss. _This is the best day ever_, she thought.

When the instrumental (still same song) started, Kuki had closed her eyes. Looking at her, something had clicked.

_I've fallen in love with her._

The realization of it was so sudden, he almost stopped dancing. It didn't matter, the song ended anyway.

For some reason, the lights were turned back to normal. It was so bright, everything hurt to look at.

"What's going on here?" asked Nigel. He had just come back from his date when he found his friends dancing together with the lights down. It was kind of unnerving and curious at the same time.

"Ow!" He was victim to a soda can being chucked at his head by Kimi, and she can throw hard.

"You ruined the moment!" she hissed as she threw another one at him.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." said Numbuh 2. He and Abby mainly talked and he was able to learn a lot about her.

One by one, they headed upstairs. Wally was yanked backwards by his hood. It was Kimi.

"Did you ask her?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I did, didn't you see us dancing?" replied Numbuh 4. He didn't know she was talking about something else.

She clarified. "I _mean_, did you ask her to the dance?"

He just looked at her. Another audible exhalation.

"Wally! That was the perfect moment and everything! Besides, you're running out of time! If you don't ask her soon, Ace will and unless you want to watch them dance together all night you'd better get some guts and swallow your pride." she walked of furiously leaving Wally to digest what she just said.

_Next Morning:_

"We got invited!" yelled Kuki. She turned to face Numbuh 1. "We can go right?"

"Of course we're going!" exclaimed Numbuh1. They all cheered.

"It's held by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." This time, groans.

"Does this mean we have to partner up?" asked Numbuh 2. He nervously glanced at Numbuh 5, hoping he'd say yes. That would make asking her much easier.

"You can if you want. It would be best if we did."

"Come on! We're going shopping! See you guys later!" yelled Kuki as she ran out the doo. She was going so fast, instead of dragging Abby and Kimi, they basically flew.

It was all quiet until…

"Do we have to wear suits?" asked Wally.

"It says so." replied Hoagie. He continued to read the invite.

"Crud. I don't own a suit."

"Ugh. Come on, let's go." groaned Hoagie.

"Aww! We look so pretty!" exclaimed Kuki.

Kimi was wearing a sparkly light blue dress that came just above the knees. The straps where a light silver that fit the dress perfectly. Kuki and Kimi had to talk Abby into wearing a dress. She never expected to find a dress she actually liked. She was wearing a dark navy blue dress that was speckled with white. It made the dress look like the night sky. She had on white gloves to complete the look making her look very elegant. Kuki's dress was amazing. It was dark green and it reached all the way to her ankles. It was strapless and had a long green fabric, the same color of her usual sweater, wrapped around the dress in a candy cane-like fashion.

"We are so getting these dresses" said Kimi with a sigh. The others could only nod. They changed back into their regular clothes, bought the dresses, and headed towards the accessories in excitement.

"I can't wait to see who you guys go with." said Kimi slyly. Her comment caused the two operatives to stop in their tracks.

**OK, so that's it for this chapter. Please review! If I had time I'd try to be clever. Blame it on parents!**


	4. Waffles and Evil doers

**me: *sweatdrops* **

**Wally: took ya long enough.**

**me: shut up**

**Wally: make me**

**me: *ignores* well... I only own Kimi and the villain... and the plot... and the story is funny and dramatic....**

**Wally: anyway you guys have waited long enough *glares at me* so here's the chapter**

**me: chappy**

**Wally: what?**

**me: its called a chappy**

**Wally: I'm not sayin' that! that's what cruddy girls like you say!**

**me: *hits***

**Wally: OW! what the heck was THAT for?!?!**

**me: just shut up and take it like a man.**

* * *

"That was so fun! And we got a lot done today!" exclaimed Kuki. She was licking her ice cream in excitement. She and Abby couldn't ignore what Kimi had said so they all decided to go over it with some ice cream.

"There's just one thing Numbuh 5 doesn't understand. How come you're going alone?" she asked suspicious of Kimi's motives.

"_Because_, since the Delightful's don't know me, I can masquerade as a famous singer to keep a look out or gather inside information." she said it like that was her plan the whole time when really, she was just lying through her teeth. She didn't want to be set up with anyone. This wasn't about her. Mostly. It was about Kuki and Abby and how their obvious liking of the Sector V's boys was going unnoticed. It was killing her.

"_Anyway,_ did anyone ask you guys yet?" The looks on their faces said it all. _Nope_

"Well who do you guys want to go with?" They both blushed.

_Am I gonna have to use a crow bar to pry them open or something?_

"You guys! Stop acting like that or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Kuki, she looked kinda worried about what I might do.

"Or else, I'll ask them for you!" They looked at Kimi with wide eyes. They knew she wouldn't chicken out of something like that. She was dead serious and it kind of scared them. "OK, let's try this again, shall we? Who you want to go with???"

"Hoagie." muttered Abby.

"Wally." whispered Kuki.

"Jeez, was that so hard?" she sighed. Kimi didn't want to play dirty but she didn't have the time to walk around the corners. She was going to have to plow right through it. She could take a bath afterwards.

"What time is it?" asked Kuki, changing the subject.

"It's… 1 o'clock" replied Kimi nonchalantly. Abby's eyes grew wide.

"We're late! We were supposed to be at the tree house 15 minutes ago!"

"What for?"

"Something about that attack that happened at the playground a while back." said Kimi as she remembered the lecture Numbuh 1 gave them earlier.

"Enough yappin'! We got to go!" yelled Abby as she dragged them back. She was running as fast as she could. She knew this meeting would turn into a mission and she wasn't going to miss it for the world.

* * * * *

"You're late." announced an unhappy Numbuh 1. He was standing at the podium at the front of the meeting table when the three girls guiltily walked in.

"We know, we know. Don't get yer tidy-whites in a twist." shot back Kimi. She let out a yelp when Numbuh 5 quickly elbowed her side, warning her not to get them in trouble.

"Anyway, I've tracked down where the culprit of the attack is hiding. I believe they're in the old abandoned flower shop"

"Why do villains always have to hideout in abandoned buildings? Why not a personal office or something that _isn't_ creepy?" asked Numbuh 2 nervously.

"Well at least it isn't an old factory or something. How dangerous can a flower shop be?" said Kimi.

"Apparently, very." she said, wishing she had never jinxed them in the first place. As soon as they walked ten feet into the store, they were caught in a trap. Now they were hanging upside down.

"Hanging like this could make us go BATS! Ha ha ha, get it? Bats like in crazy and we're hanging upside down like bats." joked Numbuh 2.

"Boy, if my hands weren't tied I'd hit you." groaned an irritated Numbuh 5.

"I second that." said Kimi, equally as annoyed.

"I'm with ya." Numbuh 4 was pretty peeved at himself for not asking Kuki yet. He knew he didn't have much time left. The whole situation was killing him inside.

"So how do we get down?" asked Kimi. The blood was rushing to their heads, making them feel like they were going to explode.

Deep in the dark, ominous shadows, a figure appeared.

"Who-who are you?" asked Numbuh 2. He was shaking so much, everyone was having trouble seeing straight.

"I am Eros!" announced the shadow.

"Eggos?" asked Numbuh 4

"No, not Eggos, Eros!"

"Legos?" asked Numbuh 3.

"NO"

"How about Logos?" taunted Kimi.

"Don't you have any clue to who Eros, not Eggos or Legos or Logos or Pogos, but Eros is?" he asked, obviously exasperated.

"Who's Pogos?" asked Numbuh 2.

He groaned. "Eros is the son of Aphrodite! Don't you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"What do frozen waffles have to do with some cruddy history class?" asked Numbuh 4. Everyone else burst out laughing, much to the annoyment (???) and confusion of Eros and Wally.

"What? What I say?"

'Eros' was seething in anger.

"SILENCE!" commanded Eros. To his surprise, they actually listened to him.

"Anyway, I will explain who I am for waffle boy's sake. Eros is the son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. I am otherwise known as Cupid. I'm tired of kids sating love is 'icky'. That's basically insulting my mother!" he ranted

The KND just looked at him as if he was crazy, which he was.

"So…If you're Cupid, shouldn't you be wearing a diaper instead of a dress?" asked Numbuh 4 bluntly. This comment caused the operatives (and Kimi) to burst out laughing again.

"That's it! I didn't want to do this but I guess I'll have to!" exclaimed Eros. He gagged each of the kids and used a remote that controlled the hook the rope that tied up the KND. He pressed the big red button and they were moved over a huge vat of rose thorns that were cut off from the rose stems so they could be sold. Eros laughed maniacally as a small flame ate at the rope. Panic seized their eyes as they realized that they wouldn't be able to save themselves. The Little flame continued to nibble greedily through the rope.

_Snap!_

They screamed into their gags, scared of the prickly pain they were about to face. Little did they know that someone had pushed the giant container out of the way.

They landed on a blown up mattress like thing that cushioned their fall. The stranger shot some kind of ray that knocked Eros out. He turned around and looked at the KND, his eyes resting on Kuki.

"MMGPHFFT!" Wally was outraged at who decided to show up. Thankfully he was still gagged; otherwise he would've said some pretty bad insults. The stranger untied Kuki's gag and smiled.

"Ace!" shouted Kuki with unmasked glee. It was like a dagger in Wally's heart.

"Hey there princess, what were you doing hanging upside-down to your doom?" he asked in his flirty Spanish accent.

* * *

** Oooh! Spanish accents! Waffles! guys in dresses! everything you want in a fanfic!**

**Wally: *creeped out* right, right....**

**Me: anyway I haven't updated because I 'm working on two other fanfic at the same time. They aren't published yet. I'm doing it in secret. I have tons of ideas swirling in my head.**

**Wally: she's just lazy. she's telling the truth but she's still lazy.**

**me: yes that too... I'm wondering if I should continue Kimi's story after this... she has a terrible past (that I came up with) that I really want to show... I guess I will because she's gonna be very important in the ending of this.**

**Wally: *snorts then laughs* yeah like THAT will ever come. It took you a MONTH just to do this chapter.**

**me:*hits harder***

**Wally: HEY!**

**me: well maybe you should think before you say stuff**

**Wally: how am I suppossed to do that?**

**me: ...*looks at* anyway... just review before Wally makes an even bigger idiot of himself...**

** \/ (=.=)**


	5. Too late

"Wow Ace, I still can't believe you of all people saved us." Kimi said skeptically. He glared at her for a second then returned his gaze to Kuki.

"I was interrupted last time. This time I'm not going to wait any longer." Kuki started to blush. Wally was temporarily unable to speak. He was afraid of what would happen next. Kimi stopped silently praying for Wally to say something. Instead, she just watched the show.

Ace continued. "Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?" Wally's jaw dropped to the floor.

_This can't be happening!_

Everyone stared at Numbuh 3. She continued to blush.

'_Well… Wally didn't ask me yet,_ she thought to herself, _'Now that I think about it, no one has. I don't want to go alone. Maybe being with Ace won't be so bad.'_ she thought.

"I'd like that" Kuki answered.

"Really?" Ace was as surprised as everyone else. Kimi lightly hit Wally on the back of his head. She wasn't expecting him to pass out. He had fainted from the shock. Everyone gave her strange looks.

"I didn't hit him that hard, I swear!" Only Abby seemed to believe her. She remembered how he fainted after Kuki told him she was getting married to King Sandy. They carried him off the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and carried him to his room.

_SPLASH_

"I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Numbuh 4 when the cold water made contact to his face.

"What are you guys doing in my room anyway?" he asked while drying his face on his hoodie.

"We carried you to your room after you fainted, fool." answered Numbuh 5.

"I… Wha?"

"You fainted after Kuki agreed to go to the dance with Ace." Kimi replied simply.

He jumped up and started to run to the tv room. "When I get my hands on that guy I'm gonna smashamatize him!" he yelled angrily. Kimi grabbed his hoodie and yanked him back.

"Before you- wait a minute. Did you just say 'smashamatize'?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She looked at him for a second then continued.

"Anyway, before you start your angry rant, you should now that he left awhile ago. Kuki's still here if you want to talk to her." He sighed and flopped on his pillow. Numbuh 5 walked over to him.

"Look, Numbuh 4, it's not too late to tell her how you feel. She's watching a Rainbow Monkey Movie right now." Wally thought about this for a moment. He shook his head.

"She already has a date. She would probably laugh in my face and-"he was cut off by a slap from Kimi.

"YOU-YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT ACE WOULD ASK HER! IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU DON'T CARE!" she yelled. Her face was red and her eyes held angry flames. She looked like she would kill Wally then and there.

"I do care." he mumbled. Kimi calmed down but her eyes still held the same fury from before. Only this time, they also showed how disappointed she was. Before she left, she turned around and glared at Wally.

"You say you're so tough but you keep making excuses so you won't have to say a couple of words. Yeah, 'cause that's really brave." and with that, she disappeared.

"Today's just not you day." said Numbuh 5. Wally just groaned in reply.

"Hi Kimi-chi! What was all the yelling about?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Nothing at all Kuki-tan." she lied. "You seem happy."

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited about the fact that someone actually asked me to the dance." she said. Her smile started to fade away.

"You're also kind of bummed too? Is it 'cause of Wally?" she asked. Kuki hesitated before answering.

"…yeah. Ace is nice but I like Wally a lot. I guess he didn't like be back since he didn't ask me to the dance. At least now I know, right?" Kimi couldn't take it. Seeing her friend who had gotten her through so much pained her. She promised herself that she would get those two together tonight.

"What time is it?" she asked, determination coursing through her veins.

"It's 3 o'clock." said Kuki.

"We have 3 hours to get ready." exclaimed Kimi. She dragged Numbuh 3 to the bathroom in Kuki's room.

"What about my movie?" she whined.

"You can watch it tomorrow! Right now you can take a shower."

"How about a bath?"

"Sure, whatever gets you clean."

"Yay! Bubble bath time!" she cheered.

As Kuki started the bath water, Kimi slipped away to get the other half ready.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" he yelled. Kimi tried to push harder but Wally was gripping the sides of the doorway for dear life.

"C'mon Wally! DO it for Kuki!" urged Kimi.

"But I don't wanna take a cruddy bath!"

"Then take a shower!"

"NO!"

"WALLY!"

"NO!" Kimi paused for a moment. She decided to take a different approach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" she said while attacking his sides. Wally fell over from laughter. She took her chance and threw him into the tub. She turned on the water and the shower. He looked like he was having his own personal rainstorm.

"That's playing cruddy dirty!" he yelled.

"All's fair in love and war!" she said, closing the door. She laughed when he stuck his tongue out at her.

'_I didn't expect that to work! I guess Wally's more like my brother than I thought.'_ She shook her head, trying to get control again. _'Now's not the time. My mission is to get them together, not find him.' _

"Hey Numbuh 2, I need you to do me a favor."

"Girl! Sit still!"

"Sorry Numbuh 5. I'm just excited for the dance!"

"Well if you don't stop moving around you're gonna get burned!." Numbuh 5 was curling Kuki's hair. Kimi was organizing the accessories.

"OK, done" Numbuh 5 announced proudly. Numbuh 3 turned to look in the mirror.

"Wow! I love it!" she giggled. They each had on a little lip gloss and eye shadow to bring out their eyes. Abby's brought out the amber flecks in her dark brown eyes, Kimi's made her light brown eyes look like two glasses of sparkling root beer, and Kuki's made her violet eyes look misty."

"Never have your eye shadow be the exact color of you outfit." Kimi recited from memory.

"You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff." said Numbuh 5.

'_You teach yourself this stuff when you don't have a mother.'_

Before the tears came, Kimi closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened them again.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Numbuh 4 irritably. The three boys were waiting by the staircase, wondering when they were going to leave.

"Well, they are girls." said Numbuh 2.

"Thanks for the stereotype." said Kimi dryly. They jumped up out of their seats.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Numbuh 1 nervously?

She cleared her throat and began in a game show host voice.

"Our first contestant is the wonderful Miss Abigail Lincoln!" On cue, Abby appeared. Hoagie's jaw dropped but he quickly put it back in place and cleared his throat.

"Our last, but not least contestant is the beautiful Miss Kuki Sanban!" Numbuh 3 walked down the staircase, blushing the whole way.

"Hey, Wally, You _might_ want to close your mouth before we all drown in drool. We just got these dresses and we don't want them ruined." smirked Kimi. He closed his mouth and glared at Kimi for the 5th time that day. He looked back at Kuki, dazed and unaware that she was staring right back.


	6. Jealousy and Fluffy Stuff

**Just to let you guys know, this chapter is a bit longer than my other ones. That's because I wanted to fit everything before the big DRAMA scene and stuff. I think this is a pretty good chapter. There's FLUFF! at the end of this chapter. I'm a bit bummed that I didn't get any reviews on my other fanfic. I already uploaded my 2nd chapter.**

**Wally: Maybe that's cause ppl like KND better than PPGZ.**

**me: ..... *sarcastic* well that made me feel better. Thnks alot Wally.**

**Wally: What? What I say?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own knd. Only Kimi. Roll the chappy!  
**

* * *

"C'mon you guys, let's go. Lizzie's starting to get impatient." said Numbuh 1. Kimi waved her hands in front of Kuki's and Wally's faces. When they only blinked, she shrugged her shoulders at him. Numbuh 1 groaned and motioned her to push them onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

When they all were ready, Numbuh 2 took off. It didn't take long to get to the park square. They weren't early, but they weren't late either. They stood near the food and stared at the decorations.

"Ok, so I know Nigel is with Lizzie and Kuki's going with Ace," Kimi shot a quick glare at Numbuh 4 before continuing, "but who are you guys going with?" she asked Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2.

"Each other." they answered simultaneously. Their eyes met and they blushed. Kimi smiled at the cuteness of it all.

"Numbuh 2!" whispered Numbuh 4, once everyone turned away.

"Yeah?"

"When did you ask Numbuh 5?"

Numbuh 2 blushed. "Well, when everyone was getting ready, I was having a snack and she came downstairs for a soda… and well… I just asked her."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Was it hard?"

"At first but when I asked her, but when I said it, it wasn't that bad."

"Huh." They stopped talking and listened to the recap of Numbuh 1's plan.

"Ok so we don't know what the Delightfuls are planning so we are going to have to spread out." he said. Kimi cleared her throat.

"Yeah, about that…" she began sheepishly, "I kinda changed out invite to say that so Numbuh 1 would make sure we came. You aren't mad, are you?"

Numbuh 1's face changed rapidly into an expression of pure anger. "You… WHAT?!?!?" he yelled. Several kids near them turned to look at the group.

Kimi thought quickly to come up with an excuse. "Well, since we're here, we might as well stay right? There's no point in wasting all the time we spent getting ready, right?"

They all thought about it for a minute.

"Numbuh 5 _is_ wearing a dress." said Abby.

"And Nigie and I can finally go to a party without him being so distracted." Lizzie said while remembering the last party they were invited to.

"I did take a cruddy shower." said Numbuh 4 bitterly.

"Yeah, and I don't want to leave before I get to dance at least once." said Numbuh 3. Numbuh 1 looked at everyone's faces. He sighed.

"Ok, I guess we can stay." he said. Kimi exhaled the breath she was holding in for so long.

"That settles it then. Let's party!" exclaimed Numbuh 2. Everyone cheered and headed for the dance floor. Everyone, that is, except Kuki and Wally. They just stood there by the pucnh bowl awkwardly.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, When he saw Kuki's hurt expression, he rephrased his sentence.

"I mean… why aren't you with the others?"

"Why aren't you?" she asked. He grabbed some chips and stuffed them in his mouth for an answer.

"I'm waiting for Ace." she said, staring up at the band onstage. Wally's mouth became dry. He poured a glass of punch for himself, never reconnecting eye contact with Kuki. After what seemed like forever, Numbuh 3 sighed. Wally was never that good at making people feel better but he knew how to distract her.

"Wanna dance?" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, do you want to dance with me?" He was blushing so hard he was glad that most of the lights were already red. Kuki smiled and his stomach warmed.

"Sure." she said. I like Wally enough not to torture him with another slow song. That can wait. Instead, 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna was playing.

It seemed like everyone there was on the dance floor. The effects were awesome. Strobe lights were going off, there was a bubble machine, and up above a disco ball was hanging up by a pole connected to the stage structure. Each song that played just made the dance even more fun than before.

"We are gonna calm things down a bit so grab a partner and get ready to slow dance." announced the lead singer in the band. Wally could practically _feel_ Kimi's eyes boring into his skull.

"Since Ace isn't here, we might as well dance." he said, acting as if it was nothing.

"Just like we practiced?" she asked with a smile.

"Just like we practiced."

He took her hand and they started swaying side to side. Wally felt a bit more comfortable about dancing with Kuki. He even looked at her and smiled. He was actually glad that Ace didn't show up and he hoped he never did. Sadly, Wally always speaks too soon.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Wally really wanted to say yes but he knew that Kuki was Ace's date, not his. He reluctantly let go of her and glared at Ace.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish up a few things." he apologized.

"It's ok." said Kuki. She gave him a small smile. She looked over Ace's shoulder to see Wally walking back over to the snack table.

* * *

As he watched them, it seemed like a million thoughts crammed into Wally's head.

_Why didn't I ask her in the first place? Why Ace of all people? Why did she say yes? Why didn't I tell her? Does she like me more than a friend? Why the crud am I being so weak? What do I do now?_

One thing was clear, he wasn't going to wait any longer.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What the crud are you doing?!?!" asked Wally. Kimi had really scared him. Not that he would admit it or anything.

"Just checking up on ya to see how you were coping." she said. She fallowed his eyes to the couple.

"I have an idea."

"And what would _that_ be?" he asked irritably. The whole time she had stayed, she had caused Wally pain. Physical and emotional.

"We're going to dance."

"WHAT?!?!"

"You don't have to say it like that." she said, sounding a bit hurt. "Anyway, we can start dancing, and then we switch partners with Ace and Kuki. I'll take Ace and get him as far away from you two as possible. During that time, you can tell her how you feel.

Wally thought about it for a moment.

"That's a pretty good plan."

"Of course it is." she said with a smile. At that moment, the slow song had changed to something much more upbeat.

"Perfect timing! Let's go!" Kimi grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the targeted couple. They were slowly advancing to them. When they were close enough, Kimi grabbed Ace's wrist.

"Hi! We've met before, right? You're Kuki-tan's date tonight! how nice…" she continued to ramble. Ace didn't notice that they were slowly moving away from Numbuh 3 and 4. When they were out of sight, Wally took a deep breath.

"Hey Kuki, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure Wally, but can we go somewhere else? I can barely hear you." Kuki was confused. Since when did Wally just want to talk? He led her to one of the entrances of the park square. Since everyone who was invited were already at the dance, there wasn't anyone passing through to interrupt what he was going to say.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Kuki, This isn't easy for me to say. Funny, It's just a few words but for some reason a few words are hard to say sometimes I guess even for me…" he realized that he was rambling and stopped talking. Kuki just looked at him. Her face was hopeful and her heart was soaring. A light blush was on her cheeks as she smiled at him.

_He's so cute when he's nervous._

I'm just gonna say it." Wally said, trying to regain the confidence he lost so easily, "Kuki."

A deep breath.

"I love ya Kooks." There HE said it. Numbuh 2 was right; it is easier when it's finally off your chest. Kuki's eyes began to fill up with tears.

_Oh crud, what did I do now?_, he thought to himself.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Y-yeah. I always had. I've tried to tell you before but I always get interrupted, then I lose my nerve." he admitted. Wally started to get nervous again. Kuki hadn't said anything else since his confession. His mind jumped to conclusion which only made him feel worse.

"It's ok if you don't like me, I-" and once again he was interrupted. This time, it was by Kuki's lips. She kissed him, her first kiss.

His too.

It lasted 3 seconds. When she pulled back, they just stood there awkwardly for the second time that night.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They turned around to a giggling noise in the bushes. Wally decided to kick the bushes to teach the spy a lesson. What happened was, the person's hand caught his foot and ended up throwing him into a nearby tree.

"Hey Kimi-chi" said Kuki.

"Nice romance scene Kuki-tan. Actually I was laughing at the afterwards conversation. Everything else was cute." said Kimi.

"So where's Ace?" Wally asked Kimi. He was hoping she'd leave.

"I don't know. I think I lost him."

Little did they know, he was watching from afar.

"This time, Wally, you have gone too far. Tonight I will have my revenge. Even if it's the last thing I do." he vowed.

* * *

**You know it's serious when the guy with the awesome accent vows something. I have to agree with Kimi. That afterwards kiss convo was a bit...lame. But what do you talk about after you have your fist kiss? The weather?**

** Anyway, I've decided to try to wrap this up in a couple more chapters. There's gonna be an epilogue so anyone who want's to continue onto Kimi's story will know where to look. I'm gonna torture the poor child with LOADS of drama. Out of love of course.  
Review plz!**


	7. Traps, Wigs, and a Crazed Flying Ace

**Ok… so I know I haven't updated for a while… **

**At least I'm almost done, right? That counts for something, right?**

**Yeah didn't think so. Anyway I know you're probably wondering what's gonna happen and stuff and you want to cut to the chase. Too bad for you I decided to comment on some of my comments cause I'm lazy like that. Here we go!**

**tater06- *spazzes from laughter* nice scenario! Tho whole Kimi hiding in the bushes reminds me of (Kamichama Karin!) when Kazune jumps out the bushes after accidentally hitting Kirika. Koge drew a little picture of Kazune in a bear suit roaring while jumping out bushes and I just had to put that in there.**

**Never Forgiven92- in the next part of Kimi's journey you'll see why she's all like that.**

**Laurie43- *hands chapter* his plan shall be (partly) revealed!**

**sstoons3425- Ace seems like he's never happy. He's so moody ish. This just pushes him off the edge.**

**NiiniiXpuff- ya know what they say, straight to the point.... well actually I don't know what they say. POWER TO THE FLUFF!**

**K that's all I want to do. I'm so excited! I've been daydreaming about the next part of Kimi's life journey for so long! (hint: she goes back to japan to a certain manga/anime series twee hee! ^x^.) If you guess correctly I'll tell ya a bit about it!. **

**TIME FOR THE SUSPENSE!  
**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Ace asked.

"What do you think?" replied Eros. He had one of the bowls of chips from the snack table resting on his lap, "It's not my fault you never bring me food."

"You're a grown man! Go buy something at a store!" Ace cried out in frustration.

"With what? Shooting people with arrows isn't a paying job you know. That's why I took this gig in the first place."

Ace groaned. "Put the food down we have work to do." he ordered.

"So what's the plan?"

"Tonight, we strike." Eros just looked at him for a second.

"You remember plan B?" asked Ace with a feeling of dread.

"You mean the plan B when you fail to get Kuki to fall for you with you quote 'charm' unquote?" Eros asked with the grace of our own Wallabee.

"Yeah, that one." mumbled Ace. He didn't like being reminded of his (few) failures with the female species. Eros quickly sensed this and did the smart thing to do. He left to prepare the trap.

* * *

"I think Ace left." Kimi said. She took another scan of the crowd when she realized something. "Have you guys noticed that there aren't any chaperons here?" she asked.

Everyone except Lizzie, who had to leave early, looked around.

"You're right Kimi. There's just kids here. The band is basically teenagers, but they aren't that older than us." observed Numbuh 2.

"Aren't chaperons at every kid's party?" asked Numbuh 3. She was holding Numbuh 4's hand. Everyone wasn't that surprised that they were finally together. They figured it would happen ever since Kimi had the plan set in her mind. Leave it to them to confess on the most dramatic yet romantic day of the year.

"Yeah, except that the party at the Delightful's had. That was just kids too." Numbuh 5 said. You could practically see her making connections in her head.

"Something's up. Team, spread out and find clues." instructed Numbuh 1.

"Clues for what? We aren't even sure that there's something wrong!" exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"Just look for anything unusual at a dance." he replied. They all spread out to different areas. Numbuhs 2 and 5 would cover the east and half of the southern part of the square, Numbuhs 3 and 4 would look around the rest of the southern area and the western, and Numbuh 1 would try to weave his way on the dance floor asking questions. After a couple minutes of pleading, Numbuh 1 allowed Kimi to participate in the mission by checking the area around the stage.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cover the dance floor?" Kimi asked Numbuh 1. She wasn't the best dancer in the world but she knew how to not look awkward. She also wasn't sure if it was safe to exposed so many people to horrendously bad dancing.

"Of course! I'm a pretty good dancer if I say so myself." he replied with a hint of self confidence.

"_Right_. I've never seen anything like your dance moves before. They're pretty… unique. Yeah let's go with that!" she said. She smiled and waved as he ventured into the dancing crowd.

"Lord help us all." she mumbled under her breath. Kimi then left to investigate the backstage area. She heard there was tons of stuff a person could use to disguise themselves and she was just itching to take a look.

"Everything's set to go!" announced Eros.

"Excellent! Let's get this party started!" said Ace. He was so excited that he was so close to finally having Kuki all to himself.

He swaggered over to the power box for the Stage. When he opened it, he also opened a secret compartment. In that compartment there was a big, yellow lever. He scanned the dance floor, ready to continue with his (secondary) master plan. With a wicked grin on his face, he yanked the lever towards the ground.

The lights started to flicker. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

_It's show time!_

* * *

"Hey!", "What's going on?", "What happened to the lights?", "Cool new effects!" yelled the mass of panicked and excited kids. The operatives tried to calm everyone down but they had no idea how.

Slowly, metal bars rose up from the ground; each was about five inches apart along the perimeter of the square. They were wide enough so they could see what was going on outside but too narrow to slip through. Everyone scrambled to the middle of the dance floor including the band. They were afraid yet didn't know why.

They disco ball above them opened up and spit out a really heavy looking net over the floor. On the ends were little pieces of metal that locked onto the bars. The creepiness of the giant cage grew as a gleeful cackle echoed in the wind. The five operatives were the first to look up at the stage. It was the only place not inside the cage. They gasped.

There was Ace, the malicious glint in his eyes shone through his shades as he smiled like the maniac he truly had become.

* * *

It was cramped under the desk. Well, for the moment it was a dressing room prop.

Kimi had stuffed herself under it when she heard someone coming. She made herself as small as possible and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't see her.

When she heard the footsteps retreat, she let out the breath she didn't know she held in. After a couple minutes Kimi came to a conclusion that the mysterious person wouldn't come back. She stretched and went back to snooping around for clues.

First, she walked over to the stage door and quietly turned the knob. She opened it enough so she could slip through to get a better look at the person on stage.

Her eyes widened when she recognized the person to be Ace, Kuki's no-longer-date. She made her way back to the dressing room as quietly as she came.

"I've got to do something! But what?" she murmured. Kimi scanned the room, looking for an answer. Her eyes rested on the costume trunk.

'_Maybe I could stall for time or possibly find the switch to set them free.'_

Kimi slipped on a purple dress that covered her blue and silver dress. She looked in the desk she was kidding under and pulled out several wigs, a necklace, and a container labeled 'Color Contacts'.

'_I wonder why they would need all this stuff.' _she thought to herself. After she put her hair into a bun, she picked up a blonde wig and put it on. Kimi smiled in approval and opened up the case. Inside were smaller cases that were labeled by color. She put in the ones that said 'Ocean" and gazed in amazement at the mirror. Her eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen and Kimi no longer looked like Kimi anymore. She doubted even Kuki would know.

She quickly spread a light pink blush over her cheeks and walked back over to the stage door. Kimi walked at an even pace to center stage where the madman himself was.

* * *

**YAY!!!! Well some of my happiness deflated because *sob* Shugo Chara is over! I LOVE HOTARUXRIKKA!! It's not even funny. Hotaru was hilarious in the last episode. Anway review plz! I have a enw line I tried out on my friend cause I never seem to pay attention and they call me mean names.**

**"I'm not an idiot... I just don't pay attention." If I had a face-book, it would be there.  
**


	8. The Big Fight Scene in Cheesy Films

**This is it. The last chapter. Unless you count an epilogue a chapter. It's gonna be EPIC! AT least I hope it will be. I have most of it planned out in my notebook so watch out for it. So far no one tried guessing where Kimi is going next so that means no one gets a sneak peek at the next story. Bummer.**

** This has been so fun to write I can't believe I made it this far. **

**reviews!**

**NiiniiXpuff-thanks! I've had fun updating**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom-brutal reality sucks doesn't it? NO MORE NAGIHIKO! T-T**

**sstoons3425  
**

**Anyway, I've probably kept you guys waiting enough. ROLL THE CHAPPY!!!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked when he saw her. He had a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm…looking for a person named… Wallabee Beatles." she said in a lower tone than her normal voice. It was low enough for her to sound like a completely different person but it wasn't ridiculously low.

"Why?" he asked. He didn't trust her and she could feel it.

"His mother called. She said he needed to get home right now or else she's calling the police for kidnapping." she said. It was the first thing that came to her so she was going to stick to it. Kimi figured that if she got Wally out, he'd go all berserk on Ace and she could find a way to get everyone else out.

"The police, huh?" Ace murmured. He was still suspicious but he was slowly buying it.

"Yeah, if you don't believe me then you can talk to her yourself." Kimi said without thinking. She was too deep in character.

"Nah, I'll let him go." he said after considering his options. He didn't want to risk being exposed to the rumored yelling fits Mrs. Beatles was said to have when she's upset. Ace took out a key from his pocket and looked at it for a moment.

"Tick tock, any day now flyboy." she said. Her heart was beating faster.

He started walking towards the cage. Kimi followed him. Ace stopped for a moment.

"Before I let them go, I just wanted to say…" he turned around and tore off the wig and her long, black hair cascaded down her back, "Nice try Kimi."

Her eyes widened. "How'd you now?" she asked in disbelief.

"You called me flyboy." Ace said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a pair of adult sized hands seized her arms.

"When did you get a goon?!?!?" she asked as she looked up at Eros. Kimi was kind of spooked out with how much power this one kid held in his hands.

"Never mind about him," he said, waving his hand as if dismissing the matter, "what I'm going to figure out is how to get rid of you."

"So you're not going to throw me in the cage with everyone else?"

"Nope." he said making a popping noise on the 'p'.

"Huh… I'm guessing you aren't gonna let me go either."

"Nope." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"I guess that means I'll have to do this!" and with that, she flipped. In the process, she kicked Eros in the face which caused him to lose his balance and fall off the stage with a thud.

"Ok flyboy." Kimi said, "Let's dance."

He charged at her and they started to fight. The kids inside the cage began to cheer.

"Will you all just shut up?!?" Ace yelled. This outburst left him open for a quick yet hard kick to the head. He gingerly touched his wet and sticky ear. It seemed as if a dark aura cloud engulfed him.

"I'm going to make you pay."

* * *

Ace sent an array of well aimed kicks and punches. Kimi was able to dodge the first few hits but as they came faster and faster, she couldn't stop from being hit. After a couple of blows he hit her with so much force she flew across the stage.

'_C'mon Kimi!'_ a little voice inside her head urged, _'Remember your training!'_

With new determination she got up.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ace taunted.

"Don't count me out yet, I'm just warming up!" she yelled. Kimi took a deep breath and charged at him. Using all of the karate, martial arts, and judo skills she learned, she was beginning to win. She tried to kick him again but he caught her foot.

He smirked. Ace was confident he had her now.

Kimi decided this would be the perfect time to try out the new fighting techniques she was developing.

In one quick motion, she back hand spring-ed and Ace was underneath her.

She had him pinned.

"Is that the best you've got?" she asked mockingly.

"Believe it or not, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Something cold touched her arm. Electricity coursed through her veins numbing her. Kimi no longer had any energy or control over her body and it scared her.

Ace crouched down next to her motionless body.

"Don't' worry. It's not like many people will know you're gone." he whispered.

Kimi instantly felt hatred for him.

"Now no one will stop me! I can finally have Kuki and then I can work myself up to being the most powerful kid in the world!" he ranted.

"Kimi slowly got up. Her muscles screamed from the pain but she ignored them. She raised her hand but Ace turned around and slapped her.

"You thought you could beat me?" he sneered.

"I wasn't trying to beat you. I was trying to distract you." Kimi used up what was left of her energy to throw a pair of keys to the kids in the cage.

Numbuh 1 quickly fumbled with them until they were out. Kuki burst out with fire in her eyes. Ace just did the stupidest thing ever.

He made Kuki Sanban angry.

"Calm down K-Kuki. J-just take a deep breath a-and we can t-talk about-"Numbuh 3 sprang on him and beat the snot out of him.

Finally, Wally pried her off of him and Abby held her back from doing any more damage.

Numbuh 4 took a step towards the bleeding Ace. The serious look on his face nearly made the hurt boy pee his leather pants **(A/N cause that's what Ace's do)**.

"This one is for trying to take Kuki." and he punched Ace. "And this one is for beating up her friend." another punch. The Arctic base KND operatives that Numbuh 1 called during the commotion put him in some kind of vehicle for prisoners along with unconscious Eros.

"Well that was one dance I will _never_ forget. Nice plan Kimi. You're great at disguises." exclaimed Numbuh 2, giddily.

"Speaking of Kimi, where is that girl?" asked Numbuh 5. Ever since she threw the keys she had been oddly quiet.

"Guys!" yelled Numbuh 3. She kneeled next to Kimi's unconscious body.

"We need medic!" yelled Numbuh 1. No sooner did he yell that two operatives in white carried her into a large white space vehicle with a band-aid painted on the sides.

As the vehicle drove Kimi away, everyone became silent. One by one, the freed kids walked home. After assessing the damage, Sector V headed back to the tree house.

* * *

'_Where am I?'_

The thought swam around in her head until it disappeared in the sea of darkness around her.

'_Are my eyes even open?'_ Kimi tried wiggling her fingered. For some reason, she felt like she was at the bottom of a lake. It was hard for her to move but as you know, Kimi Hayashi does not give up.

This time she tried opening her eyes. After a couple of tries, she decided to use all her strength (what was left of it, that is).

'_One'_

'_Two'_

'_THREE!'_

The bright light blinded her.

'_Great. From complete darkness to void whiteness'_ the sarcastic voice inside her head sneered.

"Kimi-chi?" a timid voice squeaked.

"Yeah?" her voiced cracked and she could feel the skin on her lips breaking.

Kuki helped sit her up so she could see everyone better. Abby handed her a plastic cup of cold water. Kimi drank it greedily until she could talk again.

"I never thought dances could be so much fun." she said with a smile. The five operatives sighed in relief and smiled. Kimi would never change.

"How am I?" she asked, her tone now serious.

"All you did was pass out. Numbuh 5 says you're lucky 'cause you could've gotten a concussion or somethin'." answered Abby. Wally and Hoagie began telling her how awesome she was and what happened after she passed out. Nigel seemed to grow quieter and quieter if that was possible.

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet when its time for celebration." Kimi said in a light tone.

"Nothing, it's just that Soopreme Leader Numbuh 362 wanted me to tell you that you've been requested to join the Kids Next Door." he smiled.

"But don't I have to take a test for that?" she asked.

"Not after how well you handled last night. Everyone one on the Moon Base and the Arctic Base were very impressed with your skills." replied Numbuh 1.

Kimi started to get suspicious, "How do they know anything about me?"

"From the mission specs I sent them." he said simply.

"So, Kimi Hayashi, do you want to be a Kids Next Door operative?" asked Wally.

She smirked.

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

**OK so all that's left is the epilogue! After that then this story is COMPLETE!!!!!! I can't wait for when Kimi goes back to Japan! Why will she? ALL SHALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE EPILOGUE!!! Review plz!**

***whistles and open's up a Sisters Grimm book. Looks up* What? Why are you still here? Do I have to show you a door or something? ok fine.**

**click on THAT!**

**\/**


	9. Dramatic Epilogue ness

**Kimi, Kuki, me: *crying* THIS IS THE LAST ONE!!!**

**Wally: geez you guys, calm down.... stop cryin' ya sissies.**

**Kimi: you know you're sad too! You're no longer gonna be in the story after this!**

**Wally:*grumbling* as if I care.... *sniffles***

**me: GROUP HUG!! **

**Wally: GET AWAY!!!**

**Kuki: *hugs Wally* **

**Wally: ...O///O...**

**me: aww! anyway... I'm too lazy to do reviews blah blah blah this is the end blah blah blah you want to read blah blah blah I don't own KND blah blah blah ROLL THE *sniff* LAST CHAPPY!**

* * *

"Kids Next door RULE!" shouted Numbuh 362.

"Kids Next Door rule, sir!" shouted the mass of operatives. They saluted by punching the sky.

"At ease." she cleared her throat, "I'm proud to announce that today, another fellow kid will join and become a fellow operative." cheers rang out in the big room.

Numbuh 362 motioned for the Asian girl to move further up the stage. Her hair swayed with each step she took. Her smile was so bright, even the people way in the back could see.

The Soopreme Leader told the girl what to do, much to her disgust.

She grimaced, and then put her finger up her nose. When she put the booger into the code module, a mechanical voice announced her acceptance.

"Kimi Hayashi," boomed Numbuh 362, "What is your codename?"

"Numbuh 6." she said promptly. Her smile faltered a bit when she heard her friend clear her throat.

"Umm… that's already taken by Bradley." said Numbuh 3 sheepishly.

"Oh." Kimi shook off the confused look on her face and continued. "I'm Numbuh 7, then."

The room started to chant her codename over and over again. When it started to get quiet again, Numbuh 362 continued.

"What sector did you chose to join?"

"Sector V." Kimi answered. They all smiled.

"You will be the Disguise and Detection technician of Sector V." After a few more minutes of cheering, everyone went their separate ways. Sector V went back to their tree house to add Numbuh 7's new room.

It took a lot of work, but in 5 hours there were able to finish it.

The walls were the same color of her streak of blue hair. Half of the room was basically equipment. There were a bunch of mats on the floor, a balance beam, uneven bars, and a giant trampoline.

On another side there was a bookcase and a small table and chair. Her canopy bed was bathed in sunlight from the windows. The rest of her room had all of the disguise stuff a person could need. Colored contacts, face make-up, costumes, wigs, and much more took up space.

"So? What do you think?" Numbuh 2 asked excitedly. She was quiet for a moment.

"I LOVE IT!!!" Numbuh 7 squealed. She raced over to the trampoline and began to do tricks.

Everyone laughed as a warm feeling spread from person to person. No one ever doubted that having Kimi on the team would be interesting.

* * *

It's been a whole year ( and a couple of months) since that day. Lately, Kimi had been focusing on a very important mission. She was 12 already. Thankfully, Kuki had been very busy with her boyfriend (a.k.a. Wally) so she hadn't noticed her friend's birthday pass.

In the meantime, she was quietly preparing. It was time for her to finally find her brother. But first, in order to make sure she could catch up with him, she needed powers.

_DING-DONG_

'_Right on cue.'_

"I'LL GET IT!!" Kimi yelled as she jumped over the couch. She raced over to open the door; she snatched away the package from the started mailman, and then slammed the door in his face. She then realized that she forgot to sign and sheepishly opened the door again. Kimi shot the man an apologetic smile and signed the clipboard before she slammed the door in his face again. Kimi raced up to her room and closed the door behind her.

It was here.

Her uniform. She ran her fingers over the black jacket then the pink and plaid skirt and tie.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Numbuh 7 said to herself. She closed her eyes for a second before she scanned the letter at the bottom of the box.

"I guess I have to leave tonight." a tear dropped onto the page. Everything was ready, her bags where packed, her house in Japan was ready to be moved into, and….

She walked over to the jewelry box resting on her dresser. She carefully took out a teal stone on a silver chain. It belonged to her mother, right before… it happened. A couple days before, she had removed the stone so she could block the code module signal so the Kid's Next Door wouldn't be able to find her.

'_Maybe before I leave, I should do something nice for them. I know nothing can make up for what I'm going to do but… maybe it will help. It might let them know that it isn't their fault I'm leaving'_ she thought to herself. Something inside her head clicked.

Kimi hummed a lullaby while walking back downstairs to cook everyone a nice big pot of shrimp alfredo.

* * *

"K-I mean, Numbuh 7! It's time for breakfast!" Numbuh 3 giggled. She opened the door and skipped inside.

"Where are you?" she asked the empty room. Numbuh 3 walked over to the powder blue bed. On the pillow, there was a note and Kimi's light blue rainbow monkey.

Numbuh 3 gingerly picked up the stuffed toy. Something deep inside her was telling her that Kimi wasn't playing a game of hide-and-seek.

"Hey Kooks, what's takin' ya so long to get Numbuh 7? We're starvin'!" boomed Numbuh 4. The rest of the Sector followed him through the door. They all grew uneasy when they spotted the distraught look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 5 asked. She picked up the folded piece of paper and began to read out loud.

_Dear Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Wally, and Kuki,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm already far away from Ohio. I'm sorry that this is the only way to tell you, it's just that I have a mission f my own to complete. Why I left has nothing to do with you all so don't blame yourselves for my chosen disappearance. Don't try to track me down. I need to do this myself. One day we'll meet again, that much I'm sure of. Until then, keep my rainbow monkey safe and the picture of us close._

_Don't miss me too much._

_ Your friend,_

_ -Kimi Hayashi  
_

"What picture?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 1 walked over to the white nightstand and picked up a small, wooden rectangle. They all crowded around him to look at it.

Abby was standing in between Hoagie and Nigel. She was looking as cool as ever. Kimi had her arm propped up on an annoyed Wally. Next to him was Kuki who was happily holding his hand. Everyone except Wally had a huge smile on their face. Kimi was laughing in the picture. Her eyes were crinkling and her long hair was lightly blowing in the breeze coming from the open window near her bed.

'_That was the day her room was added to the tree house. Kimi loves a view of the outdoors.'_ Kuki thought sadly.

"It's all my fault." she whispered. Several tears left moist trails on her cheeks, "I forgot about her birthday."

"Weren't you listening? She said that we didn't do anything to make her want to leave. She said we'll see her again so we will. Until then, we need to contact Moon Base to let them know what happened." After his little speech, Nigel Uno walked off to the command room.

A long silence stretched out.

"What's going to happened now?" asked Hoagie.

"What Numbuh 5 knows for sure is that they won't look that hard for her until she turns 13. 'Til then, there's nothin' much else to do." Abby stated.

Kuki just hugged the rainbow monkey tighter and stared at the photo of better times.

Somewhere, high in the clouds, Kimi was holding a copy of the same picture close to her heart.

* * *

**Oh the drama! Where is she off to? Time for it to be revealed! Idk the name of the town but I do know the name of the school! Seiyo Elementary! **

** YAY SHUGO CHARA!. I'm about to post the first chapter but before I do, I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ITS OVER 40!!!! ^.^ **

**I'm sad that this part is over. It was fun writing this! (I just made a tinier me thingy and my character looks kinda like Kimi does except the colored hair streak. Other than that....)**

** So this is the end. T-T **

**I now decree this fanfiction COMPLETE!  
**


	10. VIP: Very Important Preamble

**Ok, so, for those of you who have read (and loved thank you very much for all the nice reviews!  
They made my day!) this fanfiction, I had a nagging feeling that some of you might not actually  
know where the sequel to this was... maybe I'm just worrying too much, maybe you don't want****  
to read it *sniff sniff* but those of you who do, its under anime/manga in Shugo chara. I just updated it...**

**I'm up to my 4th chapter. I'm pretty proud of myself too. Anyway, that's pretty much it. Thanks again for  
those of you that read it. Yall are awesome! Oh and Kimi says hi XD**

** -faithnmanga3 and Kimi  
**


End file.
